


Mr. Robot (ft. Trent Reznor, Atticus Ross)

by Dorminchu



Series: mourning period [7]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Mashup, Music, Season/Series 04, The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo OST, Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: Something I threw together for fun. Hopefully it doesn't get copyright struck.[Episode 4x05]
Relationships: Darlene Alderson & Elliot Alderson
Series: mourning period [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518386





	Mr. Robot (ft. Trent Reznor, Atticus Ross)

**Author's Note:**

> **TRACKLIST:**
> 
>   * The Splinter
>   * Infiltrator
>   * The Heretics
>   * An Itch
>   * Please Take Your Hand Away

Here is the video. Tracklist: **TRACKLIST:**

  * The Splinter
  * Infiltrator
  * The Heretics
  * An Itch
  * Please Take Your Hand Away


End file.
